Sonic's on Facebook
by RachieFly
Summary: Exactly what the title says: Sonic decided to make a Facebook page. Laugh as he and the gang experience Facebook at its fullest. Read, laugh and review!
1. My New Anime Friends

**Sonic (The Blue Blur)** has just joined facebook.

Basic Info:

**-Sex:** Male  
><strong>-Interested in:<strong> Women  
><strong>-Looking For:<strong> Friendship  
><strong>-Relationship Status:<strong> Single

**About Me:** I'm the fastest thing alive and don't you forget it!

Bio:

**-Activities:** Saving the world, defeating Eggman, hanging with friends, eating chilidogs, running**  
>-Like Pages:<strong> Chilidogs are the best food in the world, Eggman is a loser, Water sucks, and 10 other pages.  
><strong>-Music:<strong> My theme songs  
><strong>-Books:<strong> I hate reading**  
>-Movies:<strong> Transformers 1, 2 and 3**  
>-Television: <strong>Silent Library, Bleach, American idol, Dr. Phil

**-Games: **Mario, Halo, Call of Duty, Viva Piñata

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) **is now friends with **Knuckles Echidna, Miles (Tails) Prower, Amy Rose, **and **150 other people.**

**Sonic (The Blue Blur):** Is wondering what this red bubble with numbers on it is

_Knuckles Echidna, Amy Rose and 3 other people like this_

Comments:

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Those are notifications, messages and friends requests…click on it to see what they are.

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says thanks buddy.

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover) - Sonic (The Blue Blur): **So Big Blue finally got a page?

_Tails (Miles) Prower and 10 other people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says I wanted to see what the big fuss over this was about

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **I don't get it either…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **You don't get anything, lol

_Shadow, Sonic (The Blue Blur) and 4 other people like this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **Don't start with me

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is wondering if you two love birds could do that on your own page…

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!

**Amy Rose – Sonic (The Blue Blur): **!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…Says…hi

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is wondering why you keep liking everything he says…

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Espio: **Is wondering why you writing in third person…

_Shadow, Vector (Money Man) and 8 others like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says what do you mean?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Espio: **You're starting everything you write with 'says' or 'is'…you don't have to do that…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…Says don't question me!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Shadow – Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Faker

_Rouge (Jewel Lover), Charmy Super Hype Bee likes this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is refusing to acknowledge you…faker.

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is really wishing Amy would stop liking everything he says…

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover) **is now in a relationship with **Knuckles Echidna.**

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says I knew it…lol

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **QUIT HACKING MY ACCOUNT BAT!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Lol, awe but Knuxie…

**Knuckles **has blocked Rouge (Jewel Lover)

_Shadow likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover) **is single.

_1,259,387 people like this_

**Shadow **likes _Guns _and _Crying over girls names Maria._

**Vector (Money Man): **Is about to kill Charmy! :-(

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **Vector and Vanilla sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Vector (Money Man): **GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!

**Espio: **That's enough, both of you.

_Charmy Super Hype Bee and Vector (Money Man) likes this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): ***Is hiding from Amy under his bed with his laptop*

**Amy Rose: ***Is unlocking his door with the key she stole*

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): ***Is scared and leaps out the window*

**Amy Rose: ***Sees him and follows quickly*

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): ***Is running faster but sees a chilidog stand and is forced to stop and get one*

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Amy Rose: ***Pulls out hammer and pounds the life out of her soul mate*

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is crying for help but in the end gets dragged away to Amy's house*

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Amy Rose: **Is happy! :-D

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is not…:'-(

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **What…the…Futon…

_Vector (Money Man) and 29 other people like this_

**Amy Rose** likes _Hammers, The Color Pink_ and 9 other pages.

**Eggman Super Genius: **Is going to take over the world! Ho, ho, ho, ho!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says for you to STOP FRIEND REQUESTING ME!

_Amy Rose, Rouge (Jewel Lover) and 3, 481 other people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says LMS for Truth is…

_Amy Rose and 1, 274, 038 other people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is regretting doing this…

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **Watching the Master Emerald again…

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **Oooooooooooo! Can I come and help? Do you have any sugar? How big is the Master Emerald? I can put my foot behind my head! Do you like sugar? I ate a whole bag!

**Knuckles Echidna **has blocked **Charmy Super Hype Bee.**

**Shadow: **Hmph

_7, 934, 159 people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur), Vanilla Rabbit **and 34 other people are now friends with** Cream and Cheese.**

**Cream and Cheese: **Hi everyone

**Amy Rose: **Hey Cream!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Arent you a little too young for this page bunny?

**Amy Rose: **Not really Rouge, I mean Charmy had a page long before this

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **Yep, yep, yep, yep! Y-E-P spells yep! Yessir I had this page ever since I was born! I just ate another whole bag of sugar!

**Amy Rose **and **Rouge (Jewel Lover) **have blocked **Charmy Super Hype Bee.**

**Vector (Money Man) **likes _Money, money and more money _and 23 other pages dealing with money.

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) – Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Says truth is you're a klepto…but you're hot!

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) and 1, 394, 285, 094 other people like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **I know. ;-)

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Working on a new invention, anyone willing to try it?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **SaysI would little buddy but the last time I tried out your invention I grew another arm.

**Tails (Miles) Prower: ***smiles sheepishly* Sorry about that.

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is remembering the time before that when I turned into a beaver.

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **I think I fixed that machine…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is remembering the time before that when I switched genders.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Who knew you were really curvy Sonic? Lol

_Amy Rose and 5 other people like this_

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Yeah…but enough of those times, this invention really works

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is remembering the time before that when I lost all my fur and went bald

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **I think we get it Sonic…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is remembering the time before that when…

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **SONIC I THINK WE GET THE POINT…this is not good for my self esteem…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur), Shadow **and 108 other people are now friends with **Blaze Fury **and **Silver the Hedghog.**

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) **and **Rouge (Jewel Lover) **are now married.

**Amy Rose: **!

**Knuckles Echidna: **Rouge STOP HACKING PEOPLES ACCOUNTS!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **…but Knuxie…I didn't. ;-)

**Knuckles Echidna: **…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is wishing you two wouldn't have bust an artery over this…it's just for a day.

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **But if you want Knuckle-head we could get married tomorrow…;-)

**Knuckles Echidna: **NO WAY

**Eggman Super Genius **is now in a relationship.

**Blaze Fury: **The first sign that the world is coming to an end…

_Rouge (Jewel Lover), Knuckles Echidna and 200, 000 other people like this._

**Shadow: **Whoever it is must be blind, deaf, mute, stupid, ugly, have low self esteem…the list goes on and on…

_92, 048, 182, 637 people like this_

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Is having so much fun right now

**Blaze Fury: **You're moving random things with your mind again aren't you?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Wish you could do it don't you?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) **and **Rouge (Jewel Lover) **are now divorced.

_Amy Rose and 5 other people likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna **has unblocked **Rouge (Jewel Lover).**

**Knuckles Echidna: **Now tell me where my emerald is you klepto!

**Cream and Cheese: **Like helping everyone!

_5 people like this_

**Shadow: **Are you serious? Who would've guessed…

_10 people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) **is now friends with **Naruto Uzamaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, **and **Goku (Super Saiyan).**

**Silver the Hedgehog: **?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is wondering why the question marks…

**Knuckles Echidna: **Who are these guys?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says that their my new anime friends…

**Naruto Uzamaki: **Believe it!

**Goku (Super Saiyan): **That's right. d(^_^)b

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **I don't even really know who you are…you just friend requested me and I accepted because…well I don't know why I accepted…I may just delete you…

_10 people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I watch Bleach! Ichigo/Rukia!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Waaaaaaaaaaaa?

**Eggman **likes _Trying to take over the world, Trying to lose weight _and 12 other pages dealing with things he tries but fails miserably.

* * *

><p><em>If a lot of people like this I'll do another chapter but if not I'll continue my other stories I need to update…anyway I just did this to give you all a laugh since I don't think anyone has tried a Sonic-Facebook fic yet. Hope you liked it and if you did review. Also could you tell me your favorite part because I'm curious. d(^_^)b Thanks!<em>


	2. Grandma Knuckles

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is deciding not to start my every sentence with Is or Says…

_Amy Rose and 35 other people like this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **It's about time…wait, you just did it…

_Tails (Miles) Prower and 2 other people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says that was a mistake

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **But Sonic you did it again…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is beginning to panic…I cant stop! Look, I did it again!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Shadow: **What's wrong with you? You can stop any time you want…

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) and Blaze Fury like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Says you're right and that I'm just over reacting…no…oh no, I did it again! Why me?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Ichigo Kurosaki – Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Stop posting 'Says don't delete me, I love you!' on my wall! I don't know you!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): ***Is weeping in a corner because you're going to delete me* I love Bleach!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Ichigo Kurosaki **has now blocked and deleted **Sonic (The Blue Blur) **as a friend**.**

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **It's my lucky day! I found an emerald!

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Uh, Rouge…could you return that please? I kind of saw you fly over here…break in…trash the place…and take the emerald…from my hand…and then wink at me…

_2 people like this_

**Blaze: **Wow…'found' really has a different meaning over time…

_Tails (Miles) Prower and 10 other people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) **is now in a relationship with **Amy Rose.**

**Vanilla Rabbit: **Awe…isn't that just the cutest little thing. :-)

**Knuckles Echidna: **Yeah…lol, it's just adorable…

_Espio and 10 other people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…says how did this happen? I didn't do this…WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Amy Rose: **Thank you Rouge for teaching me how to hack peoples accounts. d(^_^)b

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…Is wondering why Rouge hates him so…is it because we got a divorce? I can change!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Scourge (Ladies Man) **likes _Girls, girls and oh yeah…girls!, Partying until the sun don't shine_ and 7 other pages.

**Shadow: **I'm out of here…Chaos Control…

_1, 200, 075 people like this_

**Silver the Hedgehog: **MY HOUSE…MY HOUSE…MY HOUSE…MY HOUSE

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Silver what's wrong? What about your house?

**Blaze Fury: **I said I was sorry. :'-(

**Silver the Hedgehog: **MY HOUSE…YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE…MY HOUSE

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **O.o

**Blaze Fury: **Silver please don't go into shock…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **YOU ARSONIST…MY HOUSE…

**Silver the Hedgehog **has now blocked **Blaze Fury.**

**Eggman Super Genius - Sonic (The Blue Blur): **I've got another plan to stop you Sonic and this time I shall not fail! Ho, ho, ho!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Is wondering how you're able to post on my wall when I denied your friend request…

_12 people like this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur) **has now changed his name to **Sonic Rose.**

**Knuckles Echinda: **What…The…Flying Fig?

_Shadow and 5 other people like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Wow…lol

**Sonic Rose: **!

**Amy Rose: **Sonic you have to kiss me!

**Sonic Rose: ***Spits out water in Knuckles' face* Why would I do that?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna:** Why did you have to spit the water in my face?

**Amy Rose: **Because silly, were under a mistle toe!

**Sonic Rose: ***Drinks more water and spits it out in Knuckles' face again* How did you get in my house?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **Stop spitting water in my face cur!

**Amy Rose: **With the key I stole and copied!

**Sonic Rose: **Time to change those locks again…and wait a sec…where did you get a mistle toe?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Amy Rose: **Love finds a way

**Sonic Rose: **…seriously, it's July…

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Is about to go shopping and I need someone to carry my bags…

_51, 827 fan boys like this_

**Fan Boy 1043: **I'll do it! I'll do anything for you! I love you Rouge!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **How sweet…but I meant someone red…

**Fan Boy 1034: ***Drenches himself in red paint*

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **And someone who has dreads…

**Fan Boy 1034: ***Goes to a Jamaican hair store*

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **And huge fists…

**Fan Boy 1034: ***Slams hands against walls until they swell up*

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **And purple eyes…

**Fan Boy 1034: ***Buys purple contacts*

**Knuckles Echidna: **Are you describing me? NO WAY BAT GIRL!

**Fan Boy 1034: **But I will! Please Rouge, recognize my never ending love for you!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Fine pawn…but the person who carries my bags has to also be willing to pour acid in their face…

**Fan Boy 1034: ***Dumps a bucket of sulfuric acid in his face…and dies*

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **That'll teach him…

_123 people like this_

**Scourge (Ladies Man): **LMS and I'll rate you ladies… ;-)

_Eggman and 12, 000 other people like this_

**Espio: **Working late again…

**Knuckles Echidna: **Are you a rhino?

**Espio: **What…The…Fructose…

**Knuckles Echidna: **Sonic said you were because you had a horn!

**Espio: **…gullible…

**Knuckles Echidna: **I'm not!

**Espio: **Yes you are…

**Knuckles Echidna: **You think? Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Espio: **Smh…you know you're gullible when you believe it when someone calls you gullible…

_500 people like this_

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Is homeless…and is sobbing…

**Sonic Rose: **You can stay with me if you want…but it's going to cost you

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Anything! …well not anything…

**Sonic Rose: **You can stay as long as you make me chilidogs everyday…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **That's it? Deal! *Wipes away tears*

**Sonic Rose: **Yeah, well that and I get to call you Jeeves…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Lol

**Sonic Rose: **I'm serious…

**Cream and Cheese: **What does labor mean?

**Amy Rose: **It means when someone is about to have a baby…

**Cream and Cheese: **Oh! So that's what Labor day is for! Thanks Amy.

_Vanilla Rabbit and 104 other people like this_

**Amy Rose: **O.o

**Scourge (Ladies Man) – Eggman Super Genius: **I'm not rating you.

_5, 209 people like this_

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **How come everyone blocked me? Is it because I didn't share my sugar?

**Vector (Money Man) – Vanilla Rabbit: **H-hi Vanilla, h-how are you?

**Shadow: **How do you stutter online?

_Rouge (Jewel Lover), Espio and 4, 769, 350 people like this_

**Vanilla Rabbit: **I'm fine, thanks for asking…and how are you doing today?

**Vector (Money Man): **I'm good too…thanks for asking…are you busy later?

**Vanilla Rabbit: **No, I don't think so…I'm free today. Why?

**Charmy: **oooooooooooooooooooooo….Vector are you trying to ask her out? Vector and Vanilla! Your kids will be named Vecnilla or Vanector! Those are ugly names! You should name it after me if it's a boy! And if it's a girl name it Charmy-Beth! You guys will get married and can I be the best man! Ooooooooooooo…can I be the maid of honor? This is gonna be sweet!

**Vector (Money Man): ***Choking Charmy* Sorry about that…would you like to go see a movie?

**Sonic Rose: **Lol!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Vector (Money Man): ***Choking Sonic as well* So how about it Vanilla?

**Vanilla Rabbit: **Well I don't know Vector…I don't like to go to the movies with guys who choke people…

**Sonic Rose: **DENIED!

_Knuckles Echidna, Amy Rose and 24 other people like this_

**Sonic Rose **has now listed **Knuckles Echidna **as his brother.

**Knuckles Echidna: **I'm not your brother hedgehog so change it now!

**Sonic Rose **has now listed **Knuckles Echidna **as his grandmother.

**Sonic Rose: **Hey Grandma!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **You're going to regret that!

**Shadow: **POOL PARTY AT MY HOUSE LATER, BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) and 57 other people like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Awesome, I'll be over. ;-)

**Shadow: **NO! WHO DID THIS? I KNOW I DIDN'T BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN HAVE A POOL! WHO HAS HACKED MY ACCOUNT? YOU'RE GOING TO RUE THIS DAY!

**Sonic Rose: ***Grabs towel and sun glasses* …does this mean no party?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Shadow: **STEP ON MY PROPERTY AND YOU DIE!

_Espio and Shadow like this_

**Sonic Rose: **Hey I just noticed something! I don't start my sentences off with 'Is' or 'Says' anymore!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Shadow: **Congratulations…

**Sonic Rose: **Thank you, thanks you…and I think it's because my name changed to Sonic Rose…

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Silver the Hedgehog: **That is the stupidest thing…smh

**Sonic Rose: **Don't question me Jeeves!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Sonic Rose: **…Amy how do you manage to still like everything I say?

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Eggman Super Genius – Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Rouge, marry me!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** *Shoots herself*

**Eggman Super Genius: **I meant on Facebook.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): ***Shoots herself again*

**Eggman Super Genius: **I've got a huge, shiny emerald with your name on it…

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover) **is now married to **Eggman Super Genius.**

**Blaze Fury: ***Shoots herself*

**Knuckles Echidna: ***Throws up…and then shoots himself*

**Scourge (Ladies Man): **Rouge you could do better… ;-) *Shoots himself*

_136 people like this_

**Sonic Rose: **Is he the reason we got a divorce? I gave you the best few hours of my facebook life and you leave me for him! *Shoots himself*

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Amy Rose: **I wish there was a dislike button. *Shoots herself*

_Sonic Rose and 1, 742 other people like this_

**Eggman Super Genius: **Why does everyone keep shooting themselves!

**Scourge (Ladies Man) – Knuckles Echidna: **I just thought about something…how are you online?

**Knuckles Echidna: **What do you mean?

**Scourge (Ladies Man): **I mean you're on an island by yourself with no electricity…

**Knuckles Echidna: **Oh yeah…I don't even know…

**Scourge (Ladies Man): **…

**Sonic Rose: **Grandma can you read me a story before I get offline? Lol

**Knuckles Echidna: **GET OFF MY PAGE BEFORE I BLOCK YOU LIKE ICHIGO DID!

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this_

**Sonic Rose: **Nooooooooooooo…Ichigo! *Weeping again*

_Since a lot of people liked it I updated quick, hope you enjoyed it! Forgive me, I'd usually Thank everyone in a pm for the review but I'm not used to so many reviews at one time…it was kind of overwhelming. So I'll just Thank you all here; Thanks! And I didn't realize so many people were without Facebook pages…I just got mine in May actually because I thought everyone else had one and I didn't. Just in case you didn't know LMS means like my status. d(^_^)b I made you laugh so do me a favor and review, thanks!_


	3. Shadow's Pmsing

**Sonic Rose: **Jeeves! I DEMAND another chilidog.

**Silver the Hedgehog: **…I'm in the next room…why didn't you just ask me?

**Sonic Rose: **Butlers don't ask questions…

_Vector (Money Man) likes this_

**Silver the Hedgehog: **I'm not your butler!

**Sonic Rose: **Oh? Would you rather be known as butler or homeless?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Your chilidog sir. *Hands a tray of chilidogs to him*

**Knuckles Echidna: **I just got my license!

**Sonic Rose: **To Kill?

**Knuckles Echidna: **No you idiot! To drive.

**Sonic Rose: **Why grandma? You don't go anywhere…lol

_Espio, Tails (Miles) Prower and 10 other people like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Uh-Oh…time to get off the road…crazy, anti-social hotheaded echidna behind the wheel…

_1,000 people like this_

**Facebook: **Sorry but we are having technical difficulties right now. People who aren't your friends or who you have blocked are allowed to post and comment on your wall. Please forgive us for these recent problems; we are doing our best to fix it. Once again, we apologize.

**Sonic Rose: **Yessssssss…ICHIGO!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **No…no! Just when I got rid of him…hurry up and fix this problem!

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) and Shadow like this_

**Rosy Rascal – Scourge (Ladies Man): **Oh, SCOURGE!

**Scourge (Ladies Man): **Crap…what do you want?

**Rosy Rascal: **Nothing much…just your HEAD ON A STAKE!

**Scourge (Ladies Man)** has now changed his name to **Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man).**

**Rosy Rascal **has now changed her name to **Scourge's Killer.**

**Blaze Fury – Silver the Hedgehog:** Unblock me.

**Silver the Hedgehog: **But my house…

**Blaze Fury: **I said I was sorry. :'-(

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Tell that to the ashes of my house…I loved that house; we had good times…

_Sonic Rose likes this_

**Blaze Fury: **I'll help you build a new house…and you can stay with me until were finished.

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Really?

**Blaze Fury:** :-)

**Silver the Hedgehog - Sonic Rose: **I'M MOVING OUT, NO MORE CHILIDOGS FOR YOU!

**Sonic Rose: **…but Jeeves… :'-(

**Silver the hedgehog: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY NAME IS NOT JEEVES!

_Knuckles Echidna likes this_

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **LMS and I wont bother you anymore…

_Shadow and 7,024,841,192 other people like this_

**Charmy Super Hype Bee:** Sike!

**Charmy Super Hype Bee – Shadow: **You have big buck teeth! Lol

**Shadow: **And you have a gun pointing at you…oh yeah, I'm holding it.

_Rouge (Jewel Lover), Vector (Money Man) and 4 other people like this._

**Knuckles Echidna: **Now all I need is a car…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover) – Shadow: **Wanna hang out later?

**Shadow: **No

_Knuckles Echidna likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Awee, come on…why not?

**Shadow: **Because I said no

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): ***Is pouting* Please?

**Shadow: **If anything you pouting is just going to make me say no even more

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Oh I know why…it's that time of the month again isn't it? Lol

_Sonic Rose, Amy Rose and 4 other people like this_

**Shadow** has now blocked **Rouge (Jewel Lover).**

_Knuckles Echidna and Espio like this_

**Sonic Rose **is now single.

**Sonic Rose: **I just realized it still said I was in a relationship with Amy…and I WAS NOT!

_Tails (Miles) Prower and 3 other people like this_

**Amy Rose: **Yes you were.

**Sonic Rose: **NO I WASN'T

**Amy Rose: **Yes you were.

**Sonic Rose: **NO…NO I WASN'T

**Amy Rose: **Yes…yes you were

**Sonic Rose: **NO I WASN'T!

**Amy Rose: **No you weren't.

**Sonic Rose: **YES I WAS AND THAT'S FINAL! DON'T YOU QUESTION ME WOMAN!

**Amy Rose: **Okay, whatever you say. :-)

**Sonic Rose: **Wait, no! I didn't mean to write that! YOU TRICKED ME! GRANDMA HELP ME!

**Knuckles Echidna: **For the last time: I'M NOT YOUR GRANDMOTHER!

**Sonic Rose: **Time to crack that Egg-Head wide open!

_1,000,000 people like this_

**Blaze Fury **like _Dire Fire, Burn Baby Burn _and 7 other pages dealing with fire.

**Shadow: **Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Amy Rose: **Oh Shadow! I'm so sorry, is it that time of month again?

**Cream and Cheese: **What does that mean?

**Blaze Fury: **You'll understand when you get a little older Cream…you see all us females and apparently Shadow go through this phase every month where we're moody, destructive, chocolate craving beats…

_250 people like this_

**Cream and Cheese: **…but why? I don't want to be destructive… :'-(

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Don't worry bunny…it's not that bad…if you ever want to know what it looks like just watch Shadow. :-)

_Blaze Fury and Amy Rose like this_

**Shadow: **GET THE FORTUNE COOKIE OFF MY WALL! I'm NOT PMSING! I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL!

_Espio and Rouge (Jewel Lover) like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover)** divorced **Eggman Super Genius **and is now married to **Silver the Hedgehog.**

**Amy Rose: **Thank you because I was about to revive myself and then shoot myself again…

_Shadow, Knuckles Echidna and 38 other people like this_

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Did you plan on asking me? What if I didn't want to marry you? What if I wanted to marry someone else? What if I didn't want to be married at all? I barely know you…

_Blaze Fury likes this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): ***Sighs* Fine, we can get a divorce if you want.

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Nooooooooooo! I want to stay married to you! What we have is special…

**Blaze Fury: **Does not approve…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Why? Do you want to marry me instead, arsonist?

**Blaze Fury: **No way!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Then your disapproval does not matter! Were staying married Rouge and that's final!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **…okay…

**Shadow **has now been listed as **Sonic Rose's **son and **Rouge's **as brother.

**Shadow: **What? Both of you undo that now! If I was related to you people I'd jump off a bridge!

_Knuckles Echidna and Amy Rose like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **I'm hurt…

**Shadow: **If only I cared…

_Knuckles Echidna likes this_

**Sonic: **Now, now son…everything's going to be okay…why are you so moody? Are the kids at school bothering you again? Or is it that you don't want to eat your peas? Could it be because you didn't go to sleep at your bedtime? I know! It's because your pmsing, right? I cant help you with that…

**Shadow: **I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOOT YOU IN YOUR KNEECAPS HEDGEHOG!

_12 people like this_

**Rouge **likes _Shiny Things, Stealing From People _and 5 other pages dealing with jewels and klepto activities.

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Has just invented a cloning machine!

_Sonic Rose and Cream and Cheese like this_

**Amy Rose: **Oh! That sounds interesting…more of me to catch Sonic! Can I try it out Tails?

**Sonic Rose: **No, don't do it little buddy!

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **…but I need someone to test it out…

**Sonic Rose: **Fine…I will…but if I can it just be us two? Just in case something goes wrong and I change into a girl again I don't want there to be any witnesses…

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Sure.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **I still have the picture from last time! I should post it on facebook!

_51 people like this_

**Sonic Rose: **… *Tears well up in my eyes* No please…I'll give you the money I hid when we were in divorce court…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Big Blue how many times must I tell you that we weren't really married? And so we didn't really get a divorce…it was just on facebook…

_Silver the Hedgehog likes this_

**Sonic Rose **has now listed **Ichigo Kurosaki **as his mother.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Waaaaaaaaaa? Nooooooooo! You fool! This doesn't make any sense! Hedgehogs aren't supposed to talk! They're not even supposed to be blue! And I cant be a mother! I'm a guy and even if I were a woman I'd never give birth to you! I'd disown you! I DON'T KNOW YOU!

_Knuckles Echidna and Shadow like this_

**Sonic Rose: **You can deny it all you want…but face the facts! You're son is a cool blue hedgehog! Your grandson is a black pmsing hedgehog! And your mother is a red hot-headed echidna!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ***Pulls out sword* Get off my page immediately! AND FIX THIS PROBLEM SOON MARK ZUCKERBERG!

**Sonic **likes _Dressing Up Like A Giant Chilidog, Stealing People's Chilidogs _and 4 other pages dealing with hot dogs with chili on them.

**Espio: **That awkward moment when you kill a spider and all its babies run out from beneath it…. :(

_7,000 people like this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **That is an awkward moment…I mean how'd you tell the baby spiders you killed their mama?

**Espio: **…sometimes I just don't know what to say to you…

_Rouge (Jewel Lover), Blaze Fury and 9 other people like this_

**Vector (Money Man): **Is in love with money!

_Sonic Rose and Silver the Hedgehog like this_

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **Hmm…I thought you were in love with Vanilla!

**Vector (Money Man): **BEE FOR SALE! AN ANNOYING BEE FOR SALE! ASK NOW AND I"LL GIVE HIM TO YOU FOR FREE BUT IF YOU DON'T ASK SOON HE'LL EITHER BY DEAD OR ON FIRE!

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **No! Don't give me away for free! At least sell me for a dollar!

**Vector (Money Man): **50 cents…

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **A quarter!

**Vector (Money Man): **…a dime

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **A nickel and you can drench me in gasoline before you set me on fire! That's my final offer!

**Vector (Money Man): **Deal! Pleasure doing business with you…

**Sonic Rose: **Misses waking up and demanding someone to make chilidogs for me… :'-(

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **I'll move in with you and make your chilidogs…

**Sonic Rose: **Really? Wait…what's the catch?

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **No catch…I just need some place to hide for a while…

**Sonic Rose: **I don't know…

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **Come on, were practically family! I'll even let you call me Jeeves…

**Sonic Rose: **Deal! Who are you hiding from anyway?

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man):** Have you seen my page?

**Scourge's Killer - Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **Scourge! Where are you hiding? Why aren't you responding to my calls, texts, emails, letters, facebook messages and etc? I just thought we could get together and have some fun…and when I say fun I mean me stabbing you with a butter knife, snapping your neck, cutting off your elbows, ripping your teeth out and then having a nice relaxing evening with your corpse!

**Sonic Rose – Amy Rose: **Hey Ames, I just now realized that you stopped liking everything I say.

**Amy Rose: **Yeah…believe it or not it gets tiring having to do that every time…

**Sonic Rose: **I'd imagine so…

**Amy Rose: **Especially when you keep writing dumb things…

**Sonic Rose: **…

**Amy Rose: **I mean seriously…demanding chilidogs, lying about our relationship, calling Shadow your son and Knuckles your grandmother? Very dumb…

**Sonic Rose: **…sure…

**Amy Rose: **I didn't realize just how often you said dumb things…crack that egghead wide open? Smh…

**Sonic Rose: **…okay…I'll just be talking to you later then…

**Amy Rose: **Maybe you shouldn't…you might say something stupid again…

**Sonic Rose: **Uh Amy…can we not call me stupid…it kinda lowers my self esteem…and I like my self esteem where it is…

**Amy Rose: **You just might need this Sonic…you're too cocky anyway…

**Sonic Rose: **Enough with my flaws! Nobody's perfect! *Crying* Did I call you a stalker when you chased me everywhere?

**Amy Rose: **Yes…but you don't have to worry about that anymore; you're not worth chasing anymore…

**Sonic Rose: ***Weeping in a corner* Are we breaking up?

**Amy Rose: **No…we were never together…

**Sonic Rose: **Oh yes we are!

**Sonic Rose** is now married to** Amy Rose.**

**Sonic Rose: **See? Now are we breaking up?

**Amy Rose: **Nope! I just tricked you into marrying me! Yeah! Sonnikku is mine forever!

**Sonic Rose: **I've been bamboozled…

_Knuckles Echidna and 13 people like this_

**Tails (Miles)Prower – Sonic Rose: **When are you going to change your name?

**Sonic Rose: **Well little buddy…I cant now because were actually married. :'-(

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** O.o

**Scourge's Killer **likes _Shanking People, Biting Peoples Faces off _and 101 other pages dealing with ways to kill Scourge.

**Shadow: **WHOEVER PUT A PACK OF FRIGGIN MIDOL IN MY MAILBOX IS GOING TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH! FOR THE LAST TIME: I AM NOT A GIRL!

_1,000,000,000 people like this_

Oy, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than intended. I hope you laughed because that's what this fic was intended for. Now I'm not against reviews so do so! Also I was asked to put Rosy the Rascal in this chapter and it was interesting because I never knew who that was before I did this chapter. I really don't know why but I hope I did an alright job with her because from what I read she wants Scourge to die. On a side note, want to know something funny? Half of the funny stuff I put on here happened to me in real life. For instance, the labor day thing happened with my brother, I listed my friend as my grandmother, and one of my friends said about the spider thing, lol. Anyway moving on like I said before since it's so many reviews I wont respond to them but I will thank you here. THANK YOU, I APPRECIATE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST THING SINCE BUTTERED TOAST! And no worries if you give suggestions like new characters or ideas I will try to add them. d(^_^)b


	4. Sonic's Having A Bad Day

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** LMS and I'll rate you, 1-10.

_Eggman, Vector (Money Man) and 1,283,857,011 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sally Acorn – Sonic Rose:<strong> I had a great time last night! ;)

**Sonic Rose:** …a great time doing what?

**Amy Rose: **YOU WERE WITH HER LAST NIGHT SONIC?

**Sonic Rose:** What? No I wasn't…

**Sally Acorn:** Don't deny it!

**Sonic Rose:** I'M GOING TO DENY IT BECAUSE WE WERENT TOGETHER WOMAN!

**Sally Acorn:** Yes we were! We were cuddling and kissing!

**Amy Rose:** CUDDLING? KISSING? OH, IT'S ON NOW!

**Sonic Rose:** Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't even like to cuddle! I'm not a carebear!

_Knuckles Echidna and Shadow like this_

**Amy Rose:** I thought you loved me!

**Sonic Rose:** …why would you think that?

**Sally Acorn:** Right! Because he's in love with me! Amy you're nothing but a strumpet!

**Sonic Rose:** *Gasps* …Sally I'll see you at the funeral…

**Sally Acorn:** What funeral?

**Sonic Rose: **Yours…

_Amy Rose and Rouge (Jewel Lover) likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy Super Hype Bee – Cream and Cheese: <strong>Can I have some helium? I want to mix it with my sugar!

**Cream and Cheese:** I'm sorry but I don't have any helium…

**Charmy Super Hype Bee:** Really? Then how do you get your voice so high and annoying?

**Cream and Cheese:** What? You think my voice is annoying?

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **No…I think your voice is VERY annoying! It's okay though, annoying is good!

**Cream and Cheese:** :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Rose:<strong> I've decided to follow in my mother's footsteps and become a soul reaper!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** has now deleted his facebook page.

**Knuckles Echidna:** I was wondering how long it was going to take him to do that…

_Espio, Shadow and 4 other people like this_

**Sonic Rose:** What? You can do that? Nooooooo! Come back mama!

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmo:<strong> Hi everyone

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** Cosmo!

**Knuckles Echidna: **? And you're alive how…

**Cosmo:** Yes Tails?

**Sonic Rose:** How are you doing? Long time no see…

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** I missed you

**Cream:** Good to see you all again!

**Knuckles Echidna:** Really? Nobody else is wondering how she's alive?

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Who cares Knuckles? Cosmo…I'm so happy to see you again

_Sonic Rose likes this_

**Cosmo:** Me too, thank you everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Maniac Manic:<strong> Hey facebook world!

_Sonic Rose and 27 other people like this_

**Sonic Rose:** What's up bro? How's the drumming career coming?

**Maniac Manic:** Great, everything is sailing smooth. Mostly I'm just partying. Party, party, party!

_Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man) likes this_

**Sonic Rose:** :'-(

**Maniac Manic:** What's wrong?

**Sonic Rose:** I'm never invited to any parties…I wasn't even invited to my own birthday party…

**Maniac Manic:** O.o Oh…well I would invite you to the next party…but I don't want you cramping my style

**Sonic Rose:** What do you mean by that?

**Maniac Manic:** Exactly what I said. You're kinda weird Lil bro…with all this Itsugo and family stuff…

**Sonic Rose:** It's ICHIGO…and I'm not weird…I just know my bloodline…I WANT TO PARTY PARTY PARTY!

**Maniac Manic:** …uh, how about no? Maybe in a few years…when you've matured…

_Knuckles Echidna and Rouge (Jewel Lover) like this_

**Sonic Rose: ***Sobbing in corner*

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover) – Knuckles Echidna:<strong> Hmm, you're alright Knuxie so I'll give you an 8.

**Knuckles Echidna: **What? I didn't even like your status!

**Sonic Rose – Shadow:** Feeling better son?

**Shadow:** I SWEAR I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR KNEECAPS OFF

_Eggman Super Genius likes this_

**Sonic Rose:** Tsk, tsk, tsk…you've gotten more disrespectful…I thought the Midol would help…

**Shadow:** That was you? *Leaves*

**Sonic Rose:** Lol! Where are you going? Eh? SHADOW! What are you doing in my house? Did you just break down my door? Is that a pistol? Don't point it at me! Ouch! That was my favorite left kneecap! Why am I taking the time to write all of this! Mama! Grandma! Jeeves! Someone!

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **Sorry, I'm out with some ladies. ;) I'll help you later...

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover) – Eggman Super Genius:<strong> I'm not rating you.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman Super Genius: <strong>How come nobody will rate me!

**Sonic Rose:** Maybe it's because your fat and ugly…nobody likes to rate fat and ugly people…

_14,720 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna:<strong> GET IN MY BELLY!

_17,321 people like this_

**Espio:** What…The…Fudge…

**Knuckles Echidna:** I was just watching Austin Powers…Get In My Belly!

**Espio:** …

_2,004 people like this_

**Knuckles Echidna:** Hey, don't you judge me! I get bored on this island sometimes… :'(

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** I could come entertain you if you'd like. ;)

_120 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echinda <strong>has now blocked **Rouge (Jewel Lover)**…again.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** Doesn't matter Knuxie; fb hasn't fixed the problem yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook:<strong> We have now fixed the recent problem and there should be no more. We are sorry again if there was any inconvenience.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** :-(

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Rose <strong>has now divorced **Amy Rose.**

**Amy Rose:** But Sonic…you told me you loved me…

**Sonic Rose:** …no I didn't…when did I say that?

_Knuckles Echidna and Tails (Miles) Prower like this_

**Amy Rose:** Just a few minutes ago…

**Sonic Rose:** Amy…just a few minutes ago I was getting my kneecaps blown off…

_Shadow likes this_

**Amy Rose:** I know…you told me before that…

**Sonic Rose:** And the moon is made of green cheese. *Rolls eyes* You Are No Longer My Wife!

**Amy Rose:** But we have children!

**Sonic Rose:** …whaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Okay, you know what? I'm going to try my grandmothers tactic…

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Rose<strong> has now blocked **Amy Rose.**

_1,000 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Omega:<strong> Mission Completed.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** Hey Omega, what was your mission?

**Mega Omega: **Setting a random house on fire.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** O.o …why?

_Shadow and Tails (Miles) Prower like this_

**Mega Omega:** It was my lives mission ever since I was a young computer.

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** …okay…who's house was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Silver the Hedgehog:<strong> MY HOUSE AGAIN! MY HOUSE I BUILT WITH BLAZE IS ASHES AGAIN! !

**Blaze Fury:** Calm down Silver.

**Silver the Hedgehog:** No! I bet you called one of your arsonist friends! I hate you! I'm moving in with my wife!

**Blaze:** O.o

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** O.o Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Maniac Manic <strong>likes _Professional Drumming,_ _Partying until you lose a grip on reality _and 4 other pages dealing with things he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Rose<strong> has changed his name to **Sonic Cullen**.

_1,000 reviewers like this_

**Knuckles:** What...the…fan fiction…

_Espio and Vector (Money Man) likes this_

**Tails (Miles Prower):** What made you change it?

**Sonic Cullen:** Well several reviewers really didn't like my name and asked to have it changed.

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** What?

**Sonic Cullen:** …I don't know why I just wrote that…

**Blaze Fury:** It's great that you changed your name…but why to Cullen?

**Sonic Cullen:** Well…since mama abandoned me I found him a replacement…Edward Cullen.

**Edward Cullen:** I'm sorry, who are you again?

**Sonic Cullen:** Your new son. :-)

**Espio: **That's not weird at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Cullen: <strong>Time to go stop Eggman…again. This wont take long, hmu!

**Sonic Cullen:** *5 seconds later* Done…no need to hmu now…

**Eggman Super Genius:** *Out of breath* You win…this time…Sonic…but I will prevail…next time…ah, forget it!...I'm going to…get me a sandwich…and lay down…it's time for Dr Phil anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>Cream and Cheese:<strong> Would anyone like some company?

**Sonic Cullen:** …crickets…crickets…

_Shadow and 18 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow<strong> likes _I hate everyone_ and _I may look emo but I'm not._

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Cullen – Tails (Miles) Prower:<strong> I'm coming over because I'm hungry and Scourge kinda left with the ladies again…

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** Alright, sure. I've got a few chilidogs…oh you're here already…

**Sonic Cullen:** Yessssssssssss

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** …that's a lot of s's you got there…

_Blaze Fury likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails (Miles) Prower – Cosmo:<strong> I still have the seed you gave me…

**Cosmo:** Really? :)

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** Yeah it's right…OH MY GOSH SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Sonic Cullen:** What? I finished the chilidogs and found this pumpkin seed here so I ate that too...

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** That…wasn't…a…pumpkin…seed… *Faints*

**Sonic Cullen:** Are you okay? Tails! Somebody call 911! Why am I wasting time writing all of this again!

**Cosmo:** O.o

_14 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver the Hedgehog – Rouge (Jewel Lover):<strong> WIFE! WHY WONT YOU LET ME IN! *Banging on door*

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** *Barricading door* You cant stay with me! Were not really married! Why don't you people understand that facebook marriages are real marriages!

**Silver the Hedgehog:** But I love you! And arsonists seem to love all of my houses!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover):** Get off my property!

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover)<strong> has now divorced **Silver the Hedgehog**.

**Silver the Hedgehog:** …my heart… /3

* * *

><p><strong>Super Mario<strong> has now listed **Sonic Cullen** as his Number 1 Rival.

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Super Mario:** Sonic!

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Super Mario: **Sonic!

**Sonic Cullen:** Mario!

**Super Mario: **Sonic!

**Knuckles Echidna: **How long are you two planning on doing this?

_Rouge (Jewel Lover), Mega Omega and 5 other people like this_

**Sonic Cullen:** This doesn't concern you granny! Mario!

**Super Mario:** Sonic…let's do this…

**Sonic Cullen:** Alright then…you asked for it….YO MAMA SO UGLY NOT EVEN GOLDFISH CRACKERS SMILE BACK!

_Charmy Super Hype Bee likes this_

**Super Mario:** YO MAMA SO STUPID SHE TRIED TO PUT M&M'S IN ALPHEBETICAL ORDER!

**Sonic Cullen: ***Gasps* YO MAMA SO BALD SHE TOOK A SHOWER AND GOT BRAIN WASHED!

**Super Mario:** YO MAMA'S MOUTH SO DIRTY THAT 2 OUT OF EVERY 3 FLIES PREFER HER MOUTH TO DUNG!

_Eggman and 13 other people like this_

**Sonic Cullen:** …mama… *starts weeping* …curse you Mario!

**Super Mario:** Don't hate the player, hate the game loser! I'm outta here…I have to save Peach again…

_Super Luigi and Bowser Beast likes this_

**Sonic Cullen:** You do that! I'll get you next time!

**Shadow:** …you got served…

_439 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge's Killer – Sonic Cullen: <strong>I heard you know where Scourge is…

**Sonic Cullen:** …it's possible…how bad do you want to know?

**Scourge's Killer:** Tell me and I wont kill you…

**Sonic Cullen:** Eh…life is so overrated…what else you got?

_Shadow likes this_

**Scourge's Killer:** I'll give you a coupon for a free chilidog…

**Sonic Cullen:** He's right here on my couch sleeping! He just got back from hanging out with some ladies!

**Scourge's Killer:** I'll be over soon.

**Sonic Cullen: **Can you knock please? Shadow already broke my door and I didn't fix it right…

* * *

><p><strong>Espio:<strong> Don't loan your friend money or else you'll end up losing both…

_2,743 people like this_

**Sonic Cullen: **Wise words from Dr. Phil's trainee…

**Vector (Money Man):** Come on Espio, pleeeeeeeeease! I need it! Were not technically friends…more like associates or strangers!

**Sonic Cullen:** That's much better because it's smarter to loan a stranger money than a friend…

_Knuckles Echidna and 29 other people like this_

**Espio:** Lol…I doubt it Vector…what do you need it for anyway?

**Vector (Money Man): **Vanilla finally agreed to let me take her out to the movies and for once in my life I'm broke! Being deprived of money breaks my heart!

**Charmy Super Hype Bee:** Oooooooooooooooo! Can I goooooooooooo?

**Vector (Money Man): ***Ties Charmy up to a chair with metal chains and tapes his mouth shut* Please Espio I promise to pay you back!

**Espio:** *Sighs heavily* Fine…

**Vector (Money Man): **Thanks! I owe you big time! If you ever find a girl that likes you despite the fact that if you kiss her you'll poke her eye out with your huge horn then I'll gladly help pay for your date!

_53 people like this_

**Espio:** …

**Charmy Super Hype Bee:** *Likes tape off* Ha-ha! Huge horn face! Poke your date's eye out! Lol! Wait! Vector wait for meeeeeeee! I want to ! Vector!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Rose:<strong> My hammer broke! *Crying*

**Knuckles Echidna:** Maybe if you stopped pounding the crap out of people… -_-

**Amy Rose:** How else can I release my anger? Punch things like you?

**Knuckles Echidna:** No…and I don't punch things anymore…I've gotten help with that…

**Amy Rose:** Is that so?

**Knuckles Echidna: **Yes…now whenever I'm mad I take deep breathes…

**Amy Rose:** And meditate?

**Knuckles Echidna: **No! I just inhale and exhale...and then I shout –Get In My Belly!-

**Amy Rose:** …

**Knuckles Echidna:** Say what you want but it works…

**Amy Rose:** …it sounds kind of weird…how does that help release anger?

**Knuckles Echidna:** It doesn't…it just makes me laugh and laughing diverts my attention from my anger…

**Amy Rose:** …hmm, you know what? It's been nice talking to you…and we should talk again…in a few decades…

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla Rabbit:<strong> At the movies with Vector…he's sweating a lot…

_17 people like this_

**Sonic Cullen:** Rofl

_2 people like this_

**Charmy Super Hype Bee:** Miss Vanilla Lady Rabbit Woman…I was wondering if I could come enjoy the movie with you two…I asked Vector but he abused me and told me no…but I was hoping you said otherwise because I really wanted to see that movie from the bottom of my heart…I'll sit next you so that Vector cant abuse me and I'll be really quiet…so please?

**Vanilla Rabbit:** *Gasps* Of course you can! I had no idea Vector was so cruel! He is definitely losing cool points with me…you can come sit right in between us and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you!

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: ***Winks at Vector*

**Vector (Money Man):** *Implodes*

_Sonic Cullen and 43 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Cullen:<strong> I'm having a bad day…

**Edward Cullen:** Do you want to talk about it?

**Sonic Cullen:** You'll actually listen?

**Edward Cullen:** I have a lot of time on my hands…since I'm immortal…

_Alice Cullen and Sonic Cullen like this_

**Sonic Cullen:** :) Well first off my mama abandoned me…then my brother thinks I'm immature…then my son shoots my favorite kneecaps off…then I got another divorce…then I ate a pumpkin see that might cause a baby cosmo pokemon plant monster thing to grow in my stomach…and then Mario won another yo mama round…

**Edward Cullen:** Wow…even Bella didn't have that much bad luck…

**Sonic Cullen:** Right. How is she by the way?

**Edward Cullen:** Fine. Now that she's immortal I don't have to spend my whole life worrying about her…

**Sonic Cullen:** What a relief because she was accident prone…how's Nessie?

**Edward Cullen:** With Jacob…again…

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** Sonic…who is this again?

**Sonic Cullen:** My new idol…and replacement mother until Ichigo returns…

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** Oh… O.o

_Knuckles Echidna and 5 other people like this_

**Edward Cullen:** Nice to meet you…and you are?

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** Likewise…I'm Tails the fox…can I ask you a question?

**Edward Cullen:** I don't see why not?

**Tails (Miles) Prower:** You're not freaked out by the whole talking-oddly colored-animal thing?

**Edward Cullen:** Lol, not really. If vampires can exist then there's no reason why talking animals shouldn't…now can I ask you a question? You're not freaked out by the whole I-drink-blood-from-animals-like-you thing?

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **…well now that you mention it…

_184,092,854 people like this_

**Sonic Cullen:** *Laughing* That's my new mama…

* * *

><p>Oy, I hope you laughed! I feel so much better about this chapter because I put lines in there…I didn't before because I forgot I could do that and that recent format was annoying me to no end…but I'm happy its fixed now...though some of those lines were working right... Anyway I tried to add the suggestions like you say but sorry to whoever asked for Nicole, I tried but that wasn't working out for me at all…with that being said please don't ask for Sonic Comic characters because I don't know them at all it would be too much work to look them up and try to find something funny for them to say… -_- Rosy was difficult enough…Moving on! If I made you laugh or smile at least once review and tell me about it. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it's awesome and I'm loving it a lot.<p> 


	5. It's Sexy Grandpa Time

**Sonic Cullen – Mephiles the Dark: **Hey, I was wondering…what's up with your forms?

**Mephiles the Dark: **What do you mean?

**Sonic Cullen: **I mean that in one form your nothing but darkness, the next you have no mouth and the last you don't have a mouth, nose or feet!

_Knuckles Echidna and Shadow like this_

**Mephiles the Dark: **...because that's my look for destruction! Don't worry about me or I will kill you again!

**Sonic Cullen: **You DID NOT kill me! …wait how are you even alive?

**Mephiles the Dark: **Doesn't matter! All that matters is that I did kill you! I have an award on my destruction wall called 'The Only One To Succeed In Killing Sonic'.

**Sonic Cullen: ***Weeping* It doesn't matter! I was revived! Tell him son!

**Mephiles the Dark: **You have offspring? Who would reproduce with you?

_Shadow and Rouge (Jewel Lover) likes this_

**Amy Rose: **I Would!

**Shadow: **I'm not your son faker! And to Mephiles…what are you doing on facebook? I will defeat you again!

**Mephiles the Dark: **Join me and betray your father! I'll be your new daddy!

**Shadow: **…GET OFF FACEBOOK RIGHT NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

**Sonic Cullen: **You tell him son! That's my boy!

**Shadow: ***Leaves again*

**Sonic Cullen: **Barricading door with everything I can find*

* * *

><p><strong>Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): <strong>HEEEEELLLLPPPPP MEEEEEE!

**Scourge's Killer: **Everyone mind your own business…this is between me and Scourge…

**Sonic Cullen: **Can you not get blood on my wall? …I kinda like the color or my walls now…

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **Shut it stupid hedgehog! You ratted me out! You'll pay!

_Charmy Super Hype Bee likes this_

**Sonic Cullen: **I'm sorry Jeeves but she offered me a free chilidog coupon!

**Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man): **You moron! *Getting dragged out the house* I hope it's expired!

**Sonic Cullen: **…how dare you say such things! *Nervously checks out coupon* OH NO! It did expire…2 years ago…ROSY YOU TRICKED ME!

**Scourge's Killer: **Look at my face…that's the look I get when I don't care… *Punches Scourge*

**Sonic Cullen: ***Drops to his knees* ! Now I'm without a chilidog…and butler…

* * *

><p><strong>Scared Out Of His Fire-Trucking Mind (Ladies Man) <strong>changed his name to **Dead Meat (Ladies Man).**

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna: <strong>I'm not your daddy, I'm your grandpa! It's sexy grandpa time!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **O.o

_42 people like this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **Oh yeah…I guess it would sound kinda wrong if you don't know what I'm talking about…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **…what are you talking about? I need you to clear that up before strange thoughts come in my head…

_Sonic Cullen likes this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **It's a geico commercial where a lego grandpa man starts dancing near a tree to a song called I'm not your daddy, I'm your grandpa…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much time on your hands…you need to get out more…

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Metal Sonic: <strong>You are all nothing but a speck of dust to me…

**Blaze Fury: **Then why did you friend request all of us…?

**Espio: **Man…they let anyone have a page nowadays…

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover) - Shadow: <strong>I love you

**Shadow: **I don't love you

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **I meant as a brother… :(

**Shadow: **I still don't love you…

_Knuckles Echidna and Espio like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman Super Genius: <strong>Is working out…

**Sonic Cullen: **It's about time!

_1,205 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris Thorndyke – Sonic Cullen: <strong>I finally found you on facebook! Will you list me as your brother?

**Sonic Cullen: **Uh…sorry, my family thing is full…

**Chris Thorndyke: **Oh, that's okay! Mine isn't, send me a family request!

**Sonic Cullen: **…don't you have any human friends?

_Blaze Fury and 4 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Cat: <strong>Hi everyone, have you see Froggy?

**Knuckles Echidna: **…when did I accept your friend request?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **I'm surprised he was able to spell those words correctly…

_Shadow, Mega Omega and 42 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails (Miles) Prower: <strong>Bored…so ask me any question and I'll answer it…

**Espio: **Why is "abbreviated" such a long word?

**Sonic Cullen: **Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?

**Knuckles Echidna: **Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Why do they put pictures of criminals up in the Post Office? What are we supposed to do, write to these people?

**Cosmo: **Can you cry underwater?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **If Barbie is so popular then why do you have to buy her friends?

**Eggman Super Genius: **Why cant I beat Sonic?

**Shadow: **Why do idiots keep asking dumb questions?

_5 people like this_

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **…nevermind…

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna <strong>changed his relationship status to _Its Complicated._

**Sonic Cullen: **What's complicated about it grandma?

**Knuckles Echidna: **None of your business hedgehog!

**Sonic Cullen: **Awe….I bet I know…you have a crush on someone don't you?

**Knuckles Echidna: **NO

**Sonic Cullen: **Yeah you do! So tell me, who's my new grandfather? Is it Rouge? I hope not because my grandma and ex-wife as a couple would disturb me greatly…

**Knuckles Echidna: **NO IT IS NOT ROUGE! It's no one…I just wanted to change my relationship status…

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki <strong>has undeleted his page and unblocked **Sonic Cullen.**

**Sonic Cullen: **Mama? You came back for me?

**Edward Cullen: **I thought I was your new mother…

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Get of my page! You're not his mother!

**Edward Cullen: **And you are?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **…

**Sonic Cullen: **Yeah! You admit that you're my mama…

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **I didn't say that!

**Sonic Cullen: **Nor did you deny it…

**Edward Cullen: **Sonic…choose: Me or him?

**Sonic Cullen: **…ICHIGO!

**Edward Cullen: **This is what happens when I try to talk to my prey…goodbye Sonic!

**Sonic Cullen: **Bye! I will always remember your kindness! Tell Bella I said hi!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **…don't start commenting on everything I write…and don't think were really related because were not! Rukia made me do this…

**Sonic Cullen: **I love you too mama

**Sonic Cullen **changed his name to **Sonic Kurosaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tails (Miles) Prower: <strong>The first five people to like my status can have a free invention from my shop!

_Sonic Kurosaki, Amy Rose and 13 other people like this_

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Vector (Money Man) can come to my shop right away and choose from several inventions.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver the Hedgehog: <strong>Homeless…again…wishing my ex-wife would open her door…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **When are you going to leave?

**Blaze Fury: ***Grabs him by the hand and begins to drag him* Get away from Rouge's door; you'll come stay with me.

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Noooooooooo!

**Blaze Fury: ***Fire flares in eyes* Yes!

**Silver the Hedgehog: ***Scared* Yes…

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Kurosaki – Maniac Manic: <strong>I've decided to grow a beard…

**Maniac Manic: **…and you're telling me this because?

**Sonic Kurosaki: **I'm maturing…so you think I could go to the next party?

**Maniac Manic: **….no

_Shadow and Knuckles Echidna likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sally Acorn <strong>has now deleted her facebook page.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream and Cheese: <strong>I want to try to answer some questions so does anyone have any for me?

**Mega Omega: **Question: Is Cheese a boy or girl?

_Sonic Kurosaki likes this_

**Cream and Cheese: **I don't really know…I'll ask Cheese…*5 minutes later* Cheese said he doesn't know either…

**Mega Omega: **How can you understand its language? It makes train noises…

_Vector (Money Man) likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover): <strong>I picked out a gadget that lets me switch bodies with someone…

**Shadow: **Why?

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): ***Shrugs* Everything else wasn't worth choosing…

**Sonic Kurosaki: **No, not true! I got a cloning machine. Thanks again Tails.

**Knuckles Echidna: **And I got a…well, I don't really know what it is…

**Shadow: **Then why'd you get it?

**Knuckles Echidna: **Because…everyone else got all the good stuff and this gizmo thing looks kinda cool…it's shaped like a phone booth

**Sonic Kurosaki: **What is cool about a phone booth?

**Amy Rose: **I got the best invention! A love gun! Anyone I point the gun at will fall for the first person they see!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **STAY AWAY FROM ME

**Amy Rose: **Too late, I'm on my way!

**Vector (Money Man): **I got a machine that can change what language I speak in. I now know how to say money in 8 different languages!

**Shadow: **You guys are the pits…

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Kurosaki: <strong>I just made four clones of myself so don't be scared if you see several of me! :)

**Scourge's Killer: **Why is one of your clones outside my house dressed like a butler?

**Sonic Kurosaki: **That's Jeeves number 1 and I told him to go by your house and get revenge for the expired coupon! You thought I forgot didn't you?

**Dead Meat (Ladies Man): **She's got me tied to a chair in her basement...I think she plans on throwing me in a furnace…after she skins me like a fish…and kills my future kids…PLEASE HELP ME…

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna: <strong>I figured out what my gadget does! It brings people from other universes to ours…

**Blaze Fury: **What?

**Knuckles Echidna: **Yeah, I just brought Aang the Avatar here…it's awesome! He's air bending right now and calling for Katara!

**Blaze Fury: **I don't know Knuckles…it sounds like trouble…

**Knuckles Echidna: **No way…I just brought batman here!

**Blaze Fury: **Smh…

**Knuckles Echidna: **…NOOOOOOOO! Get away from me! I don't work for the Joker! Help me somebody! *Runs out of house*

* * *

><p><strong>Vector (Money Man) – Tails (Miles) Prower: <strong>Teirusu wa, anata no gizumo ga godōsa shite imasu! Sore wa Nippon ni hikkakatte iru!

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **What? Write in English please…

**Vector (Money Man): **Kurappu! Anata wa kanto wa watashi o rikai! Anata no hatsumei ga kowarete iru! Herupu!

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Sorry Vector but I cant help you because I cant understand you…

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover): <strong>Going out to find someone to switch bodies with…but I doubt I will; why would I want to leave a perfect body to look like rags?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Didn't realize house narcissistic you were…I never would of married you! …well maybe…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Smh…didn't I block you?

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Wait never mind…I know who I'll trade bodies with…and he's coming this way…

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna: <strong>WHOA! WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST JUST HAPPENED? WHY IS MY FUR WHITE? AND WHY AM I LOOKING AT MYSELF? *Falls to ground*

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **I traded bodies with you Knuxie! Isn't it awesome?

**Knuckles Echidna: **No! Give me my body back, bat!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Come and get it! *Runs off*Oi, why is a man in black chasing me?

**Batman: **Get back here, I know you work for the Joker! Robin!

**Knuckles Echidna: **Cant…Move…Chest…Too…Heavy…Help I've fallen and I cant get up!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Grandma!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Rose: <strong>Gothcha Sonic! You're mine now! *Points love gun at Sonic*

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Nooooo! I mean, yessssssss! I love you Amy Rose! Wont you marry me?

**Amy Rose: **I don't know Sonic…let me think about it…YES! Facebook marriage!

**Amy Rose **is now married to **Sonic Kurosaki.**

_93,325,506,203 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover): <strong>I'm not working for the Joker fool! Stop chasing me! And you too little bald boy with the arrow on his head! I don't know Katara or Sokka!

**Knuckles Echidna: **I still cant get up! How do you live like this? Get back here and give me my body!

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>is now married to **Cream and Cheese.**

**Shadow: **I'm going to kill you Amy! I swear!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Lay a finger on my wife and I will beat you with a crowbar! Son or not!

**Amy Rose: **I'm sorry Shadow…it was an accident…

**Cream and Cheese: **I love Mr. Shadow! Our kids will be named Credow or Shadeam!

**Shadow: **! That's against the law!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **O.o What did you do Amy?

**Amy Rose: **I kinda pointed the gun at Cream and she happened to see Shadow…

* * *

><p><strong>Espio – Sonic Kurosaki: <strong>Sonic I was wondering if you'd remove your butler clones off my property…they keep laughing at my horn and how it will poke a girls eye out if I tried to kiss them…not amusing…

**Eggman Super Genius: **Ho ho ho ho ho ho! That's very amusing!

**Espio: **Concentrate on losing weight, fat man!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Sorry about that, I'll take care of it…lol

* * *

><p><em>Hahahahahahaha! I had fun with this chapter and I hope you laughed! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and to those who put me on the favs list and or alert list; it's all so much appreciated. :) Remember that I'm trying to do your requests and that you can ask for several things including any shipping as long as it's guygirl. Wanna know what Vector said? Basically just that he cant speak English and that he needs help. Oh and last thing, if you didn't know about the sexy grandpa commercial Knuckles was talking about goto youtube and type in sexy grandpa commericail; it's hilarious! Thanks again!_

_One more thing I forgot: I may not update soon because my birthday is next week and I also may go down South for a few weeks…I'm just letting you all know so that you don't think I wont update. I will as soon as possible because you guys are such great reviewers and I love to make you all laugh! _


	6. The Circle of Life

**Mephiles the Dark: **Hahahahahahahahaha!

**Shadow: **Didn't I tell you to get off Facebook! And what's so funny?

_Sonic Kurosaki likes this_

**Mephiles the Dark: **I just saw the funniest thing ever!

**Shadow: **Care to share?

**Mephiles the Dark: **Yes Dr. Suess. I saw…a little girl fall off her bike and scrape her knee! Hahahahahaha!

**Shadow: **…

**Sonic Kurosaki: **…That's not funny…

**Mephiles the Dark: **It's hilarious! Hahahahahaha! She started crying!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **You dirtbag! I bet you caused her to fall in the first place!

**Mephiles the Dark: **No…but I did push her off a cliff afterwards. Hahahahahaha!

**Shadow: **…

**Sonic Kurosaki: **…

**Silver the Hedgehog: **…

**Eggman (Super Genius): **That is funny! Ho, ho, ho!

_Mephiles the Dark likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails (Miles) Prower: <strong>Good news! I fixed everything! Everyone can now understand Vector, Knuckles can get off the ground, Batman and the Avatar have been returned to their home, and Sonic is free from the love spell…but it feels like I forgot something…

**Amy Rose: **You didn't have to take away the love gun Tails… :'(

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Thanks buddy.:) But I kinda wish you didn't take my butler clones…

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **I had to…sorry you guys…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **And I kinda liked being Knuxie… ;)

**Knuckles Echidna: **You crazy bat! I was stuck on the ground for 3 hours!

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Don't act like you didn't enjoy it…you probably sneaked a peak at my body. ;)

**Knuckles Echidna: **O.o

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) likes this_

**Vector (Money Man): **Thank you so much! I tried to talk to Vanilla but since I was stuck on Japanese she couldn't understand me…and Charmy convinced her that I was calling her fat and insulting her! Don't worry, I fixed everything…

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **…did you really have to lock me in the oven for a few hours?

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **O.o Glad I could help?

**Shadow: **Me you idiot! You forgot me!

**Cream and Cheese: **Shadz, will you please unlock your door? I just want to hug you and kiss you and…

**Shadow: **Nooooooooooooooo!

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Sorry! I knew I forgot something! I'll be right over!

**Shadow: **Hurry! She's breaking in!

**Sonic Kurosaki: **Haha, I remember when I used to be your age, son…don't get too wild…

* * *

><p><strong>Nazo: <strong>Hello facebook!

**Shadow: **Why are all the villains suddenly joining facebook!

**Nazo: **Who said I was a villain? Not Sega. Just because random people make youtube videos of me attacking you doesn't mean I'm evil. Have you ever stopped to think…hey, maybe Nazo is a good guy? Maybe he wants to help Sonic and his friends? Maybe he's just misunderstood by all?

**Shadow: **…no

**Nazo: **Maybe you should! I'm deeply hurt…and offended…and emotionally scarred…and hurt…

**Shadow: **I get it, I get it…geez

**Nazo: **I'm waiting…

**Shadow: **…for what?

**Nazo: **For my apology, of course.

**Shadow: **Hmph…I guess you're gonna keep waiting because I'm not apologizing. There's no reason for me to.

**Nazo: **How about the fact that you pre-judged me? You didn't even ask me if I was a villain.

**Shadow: **Are you a villain?

**Nazo: **Of course

**Shadow: **O.o …you wasted five precious minutes of my life by going on and on about not being a villain and you were?

**Nazo: **Yes, but that's not the point…the point is that you pre-judged me!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Kurosaki<strong> has changed his name to **Sonic (The Blue Blur).**

**Reviewers: **FINALLY

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…and who are you people?

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge (Jewel Lover): <strong>LMS and I'll post a heart on your wall...

_Dead Meat (Ladies Man) and 3,385,926,212 other people like this_

**Knuckles Echidna: **I'm baffled…

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **About what Knuxie?

**Knuckles Echidna: **About how the heck you have so many likes when there's a 5000 friend limit…

_48 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big Cat: <strong>I lost Froggy again…

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **Facebook really needs to add a nobody cares button…

_71 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna <strong>is now _Single_

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) and 35 other people like this_

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **;)

**Knuckles Echidna: **Don't wink at me bat girl!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **;)

**Knuckles Echidna: **…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **What? Can't I wink at my grandmother without people taking it the wrong way?

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles Echidna <strong>has now blocked **Sonic (The Blue Blue) **aka His Grandmother.

_Shadow likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver the Hedgehog: <strong>No matter how old I get The Lion King will always have the same effect on me… :'(

_18 people like this_

**Blaze Fury: **Are you kidding me? You are a grown man!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **But…Mufasa…

**Blaze Fury: **It's a Disney movie!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **I don't know about you Blaze but Mufasa was like a father to me…

**Blaze Fury: **o.O

**Silver the Hedgehog: ***Wipes away tears* I'll always remember Mufasa! *Gets up and heads for the door*

**Blaze Fury: **Where are you going?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **To challenge Scar and become the rightful King I am! Are you coming Nala?

**Blaze Fury: **…get out of my house…

_Sonic (The Blue Blur) and 5 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mega Omega: <strong>Square Box. Round Pizza. Triangle Slices. I'm confused...

_271 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman (Super Genius): <strong>I drank a Red Bull and still have no wings...

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Maybe you did have wings but they're not large enough to support your weight.

**Maniac Manic: **OWNED

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Does this mean-

**Maniac Manic: **No you can't come with me to a party…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…how did you cut me off on facebook…?

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy Super Hupe Bee: <strong>I'm searching Facebook for people named Hontas, just because I think it would be cool… to poke a Hontas.

_Amy Rose and 90 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Rose: <strong>For you men who think a woman's place is in the kitchen, remember... that's where the knives are kept…

_1,000 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic (The Blue Blur) – Shadow: <strong>Son…your mother thinks I should have 'The Talk' with you…

**Shadow: **…my mother? …the talk?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Yes…you know…the birds and the bees…

**Shadow: **Is it that you want to lose a few limbs?

**Knuckles Echidna: **I never understood why it was called the birds and the bees…it seems to me that a relationship like that wouldn't work…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Right, I was thinking the same thing…it should be called Lions and Bears or something like that…

**Knuckles Echidna: **No…no, I think that might scare kids…especially ones with vivid imaginations…

_Blaze Fury, Espio and 15 others like this_

**Shadow: **Get off my page you sickos!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Not until I explain to you how babies are made…lol

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>has now blocked **Sonic (The Blue Blur).**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver the Hedgehog – Blaze Fury: <strong>Nala where are you?

**Blaze Fury: **My name is Blaze!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Don't run from your future!

_Sonic (The Blue Blur) and 4 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Meat (Ladies Man) <strong>has now changed his name to **Barely Alive (Ladies Man).**

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **How come you always keep the ladies man at the end of your name Scourge?

**Barely Alive (Ladies Man): **Because I'm always a Ladies Man regardless of the situation.

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **Always?

**Barely Alive (Ladies Man): **Always. All the way back to when I was a baby: I had all the little toddlers giving me their crayons and bibs…and even when I'm old and in a nursing home: I'll have all those old ladies giving me their oxygen pumps and walkers…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **LOL

**Tails (Miles) Prower: **O.o

**Barely Alive (Ladies Man): **And now that I think about it, even when I'm nothing but a corpse…I'll have all the dead ladies giving me their bones and dirt…

_700 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Vector (Money Man) – Vanilla Rabbit: <strong>Are you busy this Saturday?

**Vanilla Rabbit: **I was actually going to go strawberry picking…why?

**Vector (Money Man): **No reason…would you like some company?

**Vanilla Rabbit: **Sure, that'd be nice. Thank you Vector.

**Vector (Money Man): **No problem. :)

**Charmy Super Hype Bee: **Vector you're so corny!

_29 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Vector (Money Man)<strong> likes Strangling Bee's, Punching Bee's and 12 other pages dealing with his frustrations towards Charmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris Thorndyke – Sonic (The Blue Blur): <strong>You're my hero!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **…thanks…again…

**Chris Thorndyke: **You're welcome! I just wanted you to know because you're my idol.

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **I gathered that after you wrote 'You're my Idol' on my wall…23 times…

**Knuckles Echidna: **Lol

**Chris Thorndyke: **When are we going to hang out?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Again I ask…don't you have any human friends?

_23 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Super Mario – Sonic (The Blue Blur):<strong> Sonic!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Yeah?

**Super Mario: **You're supposed to write 'Mario!' remember?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Oh, it's 'Yo Mama' time again already?

**Super Mario: **Yeah…didn't you mark it on your calendar?

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **No, I forgot this time…can we reschedule this?

**Super Mario: **Seriously? I've been waiting for this for a while now…

**Sonic (The Blur): **I know, I'm sorry…but I'm not prepared or anything…

**Super Mario: **Fine, I suppose I can just go save Peach again or something…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Thanks, I owe you one…Peach got kidnapped again, eh?

**Super Mario: **Yeah and this time by Donkey Kong…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **I'm still trying to figure out where the heck she was at in the first place to get kidnapped by a monkey…

**Super Mario: **I stopped asking questions a long time ago Sonic…a long time ago…

_Super Luigi and Donkey Kong like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Espio: <strong>That awkward moment when you get in the van and there's no candy…

_Tails (Miles) Prower and 135 other people like this_

**Amy Rose: **That would be pretty awkward…

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>is now _Single_

_Rouge (Jewel Lover) and 1,294,867,103,549 other people like this_

**Shadow: **Aside from Rouge, who are all these people who liked my status?

**ShadowFan8925: **MARRY ME!

**ShadowsLittleSceret294: **We'll be together…forever…and ever…and ever…

**ShadowLover4821: **I love you! I love you! I love you so much!

**ShadowsFutureWifey312: **I want to bare your children!

**Shadow: **O.o

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **How come my son has all the ladies? I want somebody to bare my children!

_Amy Rose likes this_

**Amy Rose: **I love you Sonnikku! I'll marry you and I'll bare your children! And we'll be together forever!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Ummm…nobody else? Where's SonicFan8925? Where's SonicsLittleSecret294? Where's SonicLover4821? Where's SonicsFutureWifey312?

**Amy Rose: **All those used to be me…except SonicsLittleSecret294…

**ShadowsLittleSecret294: **That used to be me…until I figured out that Shadow was way better! Love you forever Shadz!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Low blow…low blow…

_Vector (Money Man) and Mega Omega like this_

**Amy Rose: **Don't worry Sonic! As long as I'm still here I'll bare your children!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **Nobody else? Am I that hated? What about my ex-wife, Rouge?

**Rouge (Jewel Lover): **Maybe when I'm done baring Knuckles' kids…lol

**Knuckles Echidna: **YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU BARE MY CHILDREN!

_Shadow likes this_

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **That could take years knowing how stubborn grandma is…Blaze?

**Silver the Hedgehog: **I'm sorry Sonic, Nala is going to bare my children…we are betrothed…

**Blaze Fury: **Stop calling me that! And I'm not going to give birth to your kids!

**Silver the Hedgehog: **But…the circle of life…

_Sonic (The Blue Blur) likes this_

**Blaze Fury: **I warning you Silver…stop all this nonsense before I show you why my fb name is Blaze FURY

**Silver the Hedgehog: **Call me by my real name please…Simba…

**Amy Rose: **I'm always here for you Sonic…

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): ***sigh* I guess I have no choice…

**Amy Rose: **Great! Let's get started right away!

**Sonic (The Blue Blur): **What? Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

><p>I just realized that I write way too much down here and I said to myself that you guys don't want to read all of that…so I decided to write the main points only.<p>

Thanks for all the Happy Birthday wishes and Reviews; I appreciate it greatly!

Sorry the update took so long…and I'm in my senior year of high school so don't expect regular updates. :(

I try to add everything you guys ask for so forgive me if I miss someone's; it's not done on purpose. And if 2 people ask for something that contradicts each other then it also forms a problem…for instance, if one person asks for Sonic/Amy and then someone else asks for Sonic/Rouge… O.o

Last but not least…You Guys Rock! Without you this fic wouldn't be possible! Forget Buttered Toast! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST THING SINCE BUTTERED TOAST WITH GRAPE JELLY! Lol, I'm going to start responding to reviews now…Thanks again.


	7. Basic Information

**Basic Info: Knuckles Echidna**

**Quote:** 'I love grapes.'

**-Sex:** Male

**-Interested in:** Women

**-Relationship Status:** Single

**Friends:** 235

**About Me:** I am the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island and the last of my kind.

**People That Inspire Me:** My ancestors

**Family:** **Sonic (The Blue Blur)** [Grandson] and **Shadow** [Great Grandson]

**-Activities:** Guarding the Master Emerald, punching things, gliding, defeating Eggman

**-Likes Pages:** Echidnas Rule, The Knuckles Clan, Strength is better than speed, Knuckles over Sonic, Dreads are awesome, Grapes taste awesome

**-Music:** Any of my theme songs, Brittany Spears, Beyonce, Eminem

**-Books:** Girls: For Dummies, How to Beat Sonic: For Dummies

**-Movies:** Vampires Suck, The Lion King, The Matrix, Elf

**-Television:** Animal Planet, iCarly, The Golden Girls, Seinfeld

**-Games:** Halo, God of War, Dragon Ball Z, Wii Sports

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Shadow<strong>

**Quote:** 'Leave me alone.'

**-Sex:** Male

**-Interested in:** Guns

**-Relationship Status:** Single and not looking

**Friends:** 842

**About Me:** I don't care…

**People That Inspire Me:** Maria

**Family:** **Sonic (The Blue Blur)** [Father], **Knuckles Echidna** [Great Grandmother], **Rouge (Jewel Lover)** [Sister], **Mega Omega** [Brother]

**-Activities:** Fighting, Shooting things, Punching Sonic, Punching Eggman, Crying about Maria, Acting Gothic, Running things…LIKE A BOSS

**-Likes Pages:** Gun and Weapons, Maria Come Back, I'm so cool and hot that you freeze when I look at you and sneeze, The Ultimate Life Form, Sonic Sucks

**-Music:** Crush 40, Gothic Music, Lincoln Park, Miley Cyrus

**-Books:** The Art of Being Cool, Twilight, Harry Potter

**-Movies:** Sin City, Twilight – Breaking Dawn, Law Abiding Citizens

**-Television:** Law and Order, News 10

**-Games:** Games are a waste of time…

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Amy Rose<strong>

**Quote:** 'I love you Sonic!'

**-Sex:** Female

**-Interested in:** Sonic

**-Relationship Status:** Married

**Friends:** 379

**About Me:** I love pink and Sonic! Mostly Sonic though! We're going to get married one day! So…BACK OFF HOOKERS!

**People That Inspire Me:** The love of my life-Sonic

**Family: Sonic (The Blue Blur)** [Future-Husband], **Cream and Cheese** [Sister]

**-Activities:** Chasing Sonic, breathing the same air as Sonic, smashing people, watching tear jerkers, eating ice cream, hanging out with friends

**-Likes Pages:** Sonic Fan Club, Piko Piko Hammer Time, Pink and More Pink, Hot buffalo chicken wings, Taking Charge When Needed

**-Music:** Adele and Taylor Swift

**-Books:** Stephen King's books

**-Movies:** The Proposal, Love and Basketball, High School Musical

**-Television:** Jersey Shore, Batman Animated Series, Parental Control

**-Games:** Dance Dance Revolution, Monopoly, Spin the bottle

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Rouge (Jewel Lover)<strong>

**Quote:** 'Oh...shiny...'

**-Sex:** No thanks, too much isn't healthy ;)

**-Interested in:** Good Looking Men and Jewels

**-Relationship Status:** Single but not for too long

**Friends:** 3468

**About Me:** What to say? I'm a Jewel Huntress and I'm good at what I do. I own my own club and I do my own thing…

**People That Inspire Me:** Any thief that never got caught

**Family:** **Shadow** [Brother], **Mega Omega** [Brother]

**-Activities:** Flying, Stealing, Shopping, Looking nice, Bothering Knuckles, Stopping Eggman

**-Likes Pages:** Rouge Fan Club 1, Rouge Fan Club 2, Rouge Fan Club 3, Rouge Fan Club 7, Rouge Fan Club 13, Beautiful Jewels,

**-Music:** Whatever sounds good…

**-Books:** I don't read often…I've got more important things to do

**-Movies:** AntiTrust

**-Television:** Seinfeld, Saturday Night Live, Law and Order SVU

**-Games:** No time for games…

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Tails (Miles) Prower<strong>

**Quote:** 'I'll build it!'

**-Sex:** Male

**-Interested in:** Women

**-Relationship Status:** Single

**Friends:** 129

**About Me:** Hi, I'm Miles but everyone calls me Tails. I'm an inventor and I help my best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog defeat Eggman.

**People That Inspire Me:** Sonic and my friends

**Family:** **Sonic (The Blue Blur)** [Brother]

**-Activities:** Inventing, Flying, Helping, Studying, Making good grades, Reading

**-Likes Pages:** They say Nerd but we say Smart, Sidekicks, Trying new things, Meeting New People, Nerds Will Take Over the World

**-Music:** Soft music…Beethoven is good…

**-Books:** Several books, I love to read!

**-Movies:** The Bill Gates Story

**-Television:** The Kardashians, The Bachelors, Nickelodeon, The Simpsons

-**Games:** I don't like video games too much…

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Silver (Simba)<strong>

**Quote:** 'I can't wait to be king.'

**-Sex:** Male

**-Interested in:** Nala

**-Relationship Status:** Betrothed

**Friends:** 337

**About Me:** I was tricked by my Uncle into forgetting who I am…but no more…I am Mufasa's son and I will take back the throne!

**People That Inspire Me:** Mufasa, Sarabi, The Great Kings, Rafiki, Nala

**Family: Mufasa** [Father], **Scar** [Uncle], **Sarabi** [Mother]

**-Activities:** Living life to the fullest, singing random but wonderful songs, playing around

**-Likes Pages:** The Lion King, Shaking my Mane, I have the roar of a lion, Moving things with my mind, I hate Iblis

**-Music:** Lion King Soundtrack, Michael Jackson

**-Books:** No time for reading…

**-Movies:** The Lion King 1 and 2, Fast and Furious, Wizard of Oz, Dumbo

**-Television:** Cheers, Rachel Ray, Fraiser, Lie to Me

**-Games:** God of War, Mass Effect, Final Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Blaze Fury<strong>

**Quote:** 'Have you ever felt fire melt your skin? Would you like to?'

**-Sex:** Female

**-Interested in:** Men

**-Relationship Status:** Single

**Friends:** 417

**About Me:** I'm a control fire so watch yourself…

**People That Inspire Me:** Nobody

**Family:** None

**-Activities:** Burning Things, Solving problems, Being Alone, Stopping Iblis

**-Likes Pages:** Fire, Hairballs are the Worst, Burn Baby Burn, Purple Rulez,

**-Music:** Anything will do…

**-Books:** A Child called It, How to get rid of Hairballs: For Dummies

**-Movies:** X-Men, The Silver Surfer,

**-Television:** Anything pretty much…

**-Games:** No time for games

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Info: Cream and Cheese<strong>

**Quote:** 'Let's make friends!'

**-Sex:** Girl

**-Interested in:** Chaos

**-Relationship Status:** Single

**Friends:** 73

**About Me:** I love Cheese! He's so much fun!

**People That Inspire Me:** My mom and Tails and Sonic and all my friends

**Family: Amy Rose** [Sister], **Vanilla Rabbit** [Mother]

**-Activities:** Playing with Cheese, having fun, hanging out with Amy, helping save the day

**-Likes Pages:** Chaos are awesome, I love everyone

**-Music:** Hannah Montana

**-Books:** Dr. Suess books, There's a Wocket in my Pocket

**-Movies:** Cat in the hat

**-Television:** Barney, Teletubies, Rugrats, Looney Tunes

**-Games:** Uno

* * *

><p>Okay, so very short update...and this is kinda a filler chapter...I thought instead of making you wait for me to finish the update I'll just whip up something real quick. My apologies if it's not that funny, the next chapter will be though... :) Hope you all are having a good 2012 so far...<p> 


End file.
